Life is Beautiful
by summergirlforever
Summary: Romy. He had her, then he lost her, but is the past meant to stay there. Rogue Remy Xmen Ororo so far
1. Chapter 1

'Are you ever going to tell her

'Are you ever going to tell her?'

The words spoken in a tone of deep exasperation drew his gaze from the dancing beauty he had long been entranced with to rest upon the despondent form of the resident weather goddess.

The usual charming and debonair attitude cowered under her empathic stance, leaving bare the lost man that it had hidden so well. Remy offered her a small smile before walking alongside her as the teams formed inside the danger room.

'Don't know watcha talking bout 'ro'

Ororo shook her head in dismay, her clear white orbs transfixed upon the woman that stood not to far from her.

Silence ensued for a brief period, soon rudely interrupted by the echoing of their leader's voice initiating the session. Her hand softly wrapped around his wrist as he made to move into defensive position.

'I really hoped you are prepared my friend'

His crimson eyes flared slightly as they locked with hers.

'For what?'

Ororo trailed her hand down t his, squeezing slightly before letting go and moving away, allowing her eyes to fall upon Rogue, the open smile and laughter encasing her as she clung to her lovers arm making Ororo feel content and yet equally grieved. She didn't even have to see him to know Remy's eyes had once again drifted and his line of sight now matched hers.

The words she whispered carried so lightly upon the air they could barely be heard.

'To watch her fall in love.'

She turned, giving him a soft yet sad smile, 'If she hasn't already'


	2. Buts its complicated

The world was burning

The world was burning.

Darkness smothered the remnants of what had once known as New York City, the only illumination given by the burning fires that swept across this desecrated place, forcing back the eternal night and dulling the echoing screams.

A heavy thud shook the ground, drawing them all instantly from their silent reverie, every gaze turning to fix upon the towering sentinel advancing upon them, red eyes glowing as hands became outstretched, flexing.

It was the sot yet firm voice of the weather witch that spoke first, taking command, crystal clear orbs remaining focused on their enemy as she addressed the others.

'Angel, Rogue … to the sky'

Both nodded and rose immediately, the southern belles movements been trailed by fiery crimson eyes, so fixated that he was momentarily oblivious to Storm calling his name.

'Gambit' he tore his gaze from the blanket sky, inclining his head towards her.

'With Nightcrawler'

He nodded in acknowledgement before swiftly moving alongside the blue devil.

'Shadowcat with Colossus … and Logan …'

'Yeah yeah' the voice of the easy going Canadian interrupted causing Storm to scowl as he moved forward, a resounding SNIKT echoing as he unsheathed his claws.

'Lets get this over with'


	3. We barely make it

**Sorry it has been a while guys, things are frantic here. Hope you like the update and thank you for everyone that has contacted me about this story so here you go, hope you enjoy it.**

An aberrant silence lingered over the battered figures that currently stood battered motionless against the pure, blanket white serenity, troubled eyes fixed upon the cold metal entrance that barred their path, shielding them from what had only moments ago come to pass.

_Flashback_

_The dismembered head of a sentinel landed squarely before the disgruntled weather goddess, followed in suit by the blasé smirk and shrug of the resident Canadian who stalked towards her as their surroundings faded into the less intimidating sight of the regular danger room._

_The conventional cigar was already alight and secured between his teeth as his approach slowed, cautiously observing her current temperament. _

_However before Storm could once again re-iterate her customary lecture on teamwork a spine chilling creek drew their attention to connect with a figure plummeting towards the ground, Angel hurtling behind._

_It all happened so fast. Everyone was moving, fearful eyes transfixed on the rapidly descending unconscious southern belle … Logan swore and hurled himself towards her … Kurt bamphed … Piotr moved swiftly … and yet it was Remy that managed to successfully propel himself high into the air, encasing her gently within his arms before connecting with the ground._

_Angel landed panting moments later._

_She was pale, ghostly so, her head tossing slightly from side to side as if in pain. Remys hand smoothed away the offending silky tresses that clung to her clammy skin, panic sweeping his features as he stood oblivious to the voices around him, supporting her body tightly against his chest only to have her stripped from his arms by Kurt who within a flash had disappeared._

_Seconds later Angel had flown through the doors, Logan close behind. It was the comforting hand of Jean that drew him from his dazed state and insisted they made their way after the others._

Hank emerged rearranging his glasses and disposing of the latex gloves on his hand, unstartled by the gathering that waited patiently before him. A deep sigh rumbled from the worn Beast as he surveyed the sombre glances of his family and the one crimson laced hopeful pleading stare that he could offer no joy to.

His words could offer no appeasement to their justified fear, only a statement of fact.

'Rogue is sleeping now'

It was the graceful though hushed voice of Angel that spoke first, moving with baited breath towards the doors of the infirmary to stare through the tiny glass window at the woman he had come to love, stalked by the glowering eyes of the devil.

'What does that mean Hank?'

Eyes flittered between the group before ones again locking on the door of the infirmary, all but Remys as he moved away from the wall, hands clenching at his sides, his unrepentant questioning stare upon the doctor.

'What does that mean mon ami?'

Hank sighed.

'I don't know yet my friend' … he turned and walked towards the infirmary, softly whispering 'I really do not know'


End file.
